La Venganza
by Debbie-BP
Summary: Eustace Strych ha cambiado y junto con Libby, Sheen y Carl, decide ayudar a que Cindy y Jimmy se dejen de pelear y quizá surga algo más entre ellos..Pero las cosas no son como parecen, y Eustace está sediento de venganza hacia el niño genio...
1. ¿Cambio?

La Venganza

**_Capítulo 1 : El Plan _**

El auditórium después de clases siempre se hallaba vacío. Ese día no era un día diferente, por lo menos hasta esos momentos. Desde una sala no cercana a la puerta principal, se escuchaban voces de los principales villanos de Retroville ( y de otras galaxias):

" Para que los traerás hasta aquí?"

" Ya verás. Estos nos favorecerá, no sólo a mi, sino también a ti. Ya vete, en cualquier momento vendrán, si te quedas, se darán cuenta de que esto no es lo que parece"

Tal Parecía que Eustace Strych estaba planeando algo, pero no se sabía qué ni con quién.

Repentinamente, en aquel vacío y monótono auditórium se comenzaron a escuchar señales de qué alguien se hallaba allí.

" Puedes callarte, Sheen?"

" Como diga mi princesita, aunque te apuesto que Ultralord va a ganar los premios Mtv"

" Ah... Creen que esto es seguro?"

" Carl, no puedes saberlo si no te atreves a conocerlo. Recuerdo que eso dijo Ultralord en la 13° Temporada cuando se adentró en una cueva en la que había un monstruo"

" Ya basta de eso, quieres?. Tenemos que buscar a quién esté planeando todo esto"

De las penumbras salió un niño con una voz suave:

" Si, me encontraron"

" Eustace Strych?" – Se preguntaron los tres al unísono.

" Si, el mismo. He aprendido la lección, y me di cuenta que es mejor ayudar a los demás. Tengo una idea que seguramente ayudará a que muchos de ustedes se lleven mejor"

" Tu nunca cambiarás. Siempre serás aquel niño rico obstinado que casi más no mata"

" Yo sólo quiero ayudarlos. Por favor, acepten que he cambiado para bien y que me interesaría remendar mis errores, absurdos por cierto, del pasado"

" Pues si quieres arreglar tus errores, espero que estés dispuesto a estar mucho tiempo haciéndolo"- Remató Sheen

" Ya Calláte... digo ...el hablar es expresar lo que uno siente, Sheen, está muy bien que opines siempre respetando a los demás"

Carl le dice en secreto a Libby que le parecía que Eustace había cambiado, y que ahora era una buena persona..pero Libby confundida cesa en creerle:

" Qué quieres? Porqué nos citaste hasta aquí? Y porqué no a Cindy ni a Jimmy? Si hubieses cambiado te darías cuenta de que los amigos son todos para uno y viceversa..."

" Es que justamente se trata de ellos. Comprendo que en el pasado los he lastimado a ambos y por ello, siento la necesidad de ayudarlos a ellos, a que se lleven mejor"

Aquella actitud que había adquirido Eustace les estaba preocupando a los chicos. Nunca antes lo habían visto tan sincero. Sus ojos brillaban, presagio de que quizás el estaría diciendo la verdad. Además, había confesado que muchas veces tuvo intención de lastimarlos, y en muchos casos directamente los lastimó. Pero aún así no podían confiar tan rápidamente en él. Aunque trataron de seguir la corriente para ver si se "pisaba" por su cuenta develando sus verdaderas intenciones.

" Está bien; confiamos en ti, peor dinos, cuál es el plan?"

" Entrevistaremos a Jimmy y a Cindy para ver que es lo que sienten uno por el otro, y si concuerdan los pondremos en comun y así no sólo se solucionarán las cosas, sino que " surgirán muchas más..."

" Entrevistar?... Cómo pretendes lograrlo?"

" Doné muchas cosas para institutos escolares, pero me quedaron un par de microchip cámaras. Alguien de confianza entrevistará a Jimmy como si nada, teniendo un microchip cámara en su bolsillo, y otro a Cindy..."

" Y si hay cosas que ninguno de los dos debe enterarse?"

" Se borran. Dispuesto a este plan?"

" Lo haremos. Espero que salga todo bien"

Libby, Sheen y Carl se dispusieron a seguir con este plan, aunque no confiaban demasiado en Eustace. Sólo el tiempo expondrá el destino de este plan. Sólo el tiempo dirá si hicieron bien en unirse a Eustace...o no...

Comentarios de la autora: Bueno, dejen sus reviews contándome que tal está... Quizás esta capítulo contenga demasiados diálogos, pero tranquilícense que los capítulos que vendrán serán mejores.

Besos y suerte,

BereVortex ( Más conocida en  como Cindy Vortex JN )


	2. La Estrategia

La Venganza

Capítulo 1:_ La Estrategia_

Eustace Strych estaba más que contento: su plan había sido aceptado por Libby, Sheen y Carl inocentemente, sin sospechar (o al menos, sin reconocer dicha sospecha) que era lo que el malvado niño rico estaba planeando.

El había quedado en plantear el primer paso del plan aquel día después de las clases.

Libby tuvo que callarse ante las insistencias de Cindy sobre ir al Shopping. Le había mentido por primera vez a su amiga; pensó y reflexionó acerca de ello, pero luego se trató de convencer con que si todo marchaba bien, bueno, quizás todos los problemas entre Jimmy y Cindy acabarían, marcando el comienzo de una nueva relación, aunque más que nueva, era postergada.

Cuando las clases ya hubieron acabado, Libby se dirigió junto con Sheen a la " guarida" de Eustace. Carl tenía que asistir al traumatólogo, y no podía concurrir. Esto hizo que el camino sea algo más confuso, ya que Sheen no había desperdiciado la oportunidad de simpatizar con Libby. Claro que esto a ella no le agradó, pero se contuvo pues sabía que faltaban unas cuadras para llegar de una vez por todas.

" Queridos Amigos, este es el plan: a cada uno de ustedes os daré este imperceptible aparato, llamado por decirlo de alguna manera, un chip dúctilitario manejable. Vos Libby, te lo colocarás en el cabello y entrevistarás hoy a Cindy. Y tu Sheen, harás lo mismo con Jimmy. Eso es todo por ahora, alguna pregunta?"

" Si, donde lo coloco?"

" En tu vaquero de Ultralord. Algo más"+

Libby y Sheen asintieron, dándole a Eustace una pauta de que había llegado la hora de ponerse a trabajar. Sheen y Libby partieron cada uno a su referente casa para entrevistar a su...referente amigo. Mientras tanto, Eustace se había quedado murmurando para si mismo:

" Se lo creyeron. Falta que lo entrevisten, y Neutrón verá que no era bueno meterse con Eustace Strych. No sólo eso , sino que además te quedarás con su "trofeo" ( refiriéndose a Cindy). Llegó la hora de demostrar quien eres"

Notas de la Autora: Esta capítulo es corto, pero el que sigue será larguito, es que tengo en espera 8 Fics y trato de actualizarlos a tiempo a todos. Esperen el próximo capitulo y dejen sus reviews.


	3. Un Par de Preguntas

**La Venganza**

Capitulo 1: Las Entrevistas 

Libby llegó a la casa de su amiga casi al mismo tiempo que Sheen llegó a la casa de Jimmy. Tocó el timbre, y la atendió una señora; era la madre de tal Cinthia Vortex.

" Señora, se encuentra Cindy?"

" Si pasá, en estos momentos está practicando artes marciales, pero creo que igual puede atenderte"

Libby pasa, sube las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Cindy. Se sorprendió y a la vez se asustó mucho cuando de la puerta salió volando una tablita que le rozó muy cerca. La tomó y pudo ver que era una foto de la cara de Jimmy Neutron, un supuesto rival de Cindy.

" Hey Cindy, que hacías?"

" Nada importante" – Contesta a su amiga mientras sigue pateando maderas en el aire- " Sólo estaba practicando el Tai-Chi con las caras de Nerdtron"

" Hablando de Jimmy. Tengo que hacerte unas varias preguntas sobre él..Espero que me digas la verdad, no se lo diré a nadie, soy tu amiga de confianza, debes creer en mi"

" Está bien, qué quieres? Tengo sólo media hora para vos, estuve muy ocupada y no he tenido demasiado tiempo para practicar. Y salir tercera en el campeonato de Artes Marciales, NUNCA!"

" Bueno, solo habla claro y fuerte, si?"

" Claro y fuerte. Que te ha pasado? Tu oído se infectó de tus auriculares?"

" Eh... si..claro, debo tener más cuidado"

Aquí comienzan las Preguntas y Respuestas:

Cindy responde todas las preguntas, pero sigue lanzando patadas y practicando artes marciales

" Que crees sobre Jimmy?"

" Que es un nerd creelotodo y se piensa que es Albert Einstein"

" Me parece que contigo tengo que usar la metodología aparente. A ver, que es lo que más te impulsa a que te pelees todo el tiempo con Jimmy"

" Primero: no generalices. No todo el tiempo pienso en él... digo, no todo el tiempo me peleo con él. Segundo: me pone nerviosa cuando se le cae la baba por cualquier niña que sea amable con el. Mencioné que también me irrita que sea un creído?"

" Ajá, o sea, te pone " nerviosa" cuando el se fija en una chica que no sos vos. Perfecto"

" Un momento, yo dije que me impacienta verlo arrastrarse por el piso o que se quede tildado por cualquier niña. No dije que me pusiera celosa"

" Si, bueno, convengamos que es lo mismo. Porqué sientes tanto odio hacia Jimmy? Qué es lo que te ha hecho para despreciarlo tanto y de tal modo"

" Se cree el centro del universo. Además, siempre anda creando problemas. Recuerdas la invasión de los Yokians? Bueno, el tuvo la culpa de que secuestraran a nuestros padres. También, eternamente tiene excusas para todo. Vale decir que odio cuando se cree el lindo porque Betty Quinlan le pidió alguna tarea, si esa burra no sabe ni donde está parada..."

" En fin, te molesta que sea evasivo e invasivo, y que muchas veces llame la atención de las chicas, en especial Betty Quinlan. Qué es lo que más te gustaría que haga Jimmy para contigo?

" Que me deje en paz. Así, me olvido de que el existe"

" Lo tienes siempre en cuenta? Es decir, ¿te preocupa lo que haga y deje de hacer?

" Si... digo no.. digo... Libby, no te puedo mentir,así que me veo obligada a decir que la verdad es que vivo pendiente de él. Será mejor que no hables de esto"

" Quien te gusta realmente? Es Nick?

" No, Nick no me gusta, sólo digo eso para..."

" Para que Jimmy se ponga celoso, no es cierto?"

" Seguí con la otra pregunta"

" Es cierto"

" Si, lo es. Y todavía no he conseguido que se ponga loco de celos por mí."

Al decir esto, Cindy para de practicar y se le comienza a notar un deprimido y también algo sorprendido. Ella había confesado sus notorios sentimientos a Libby, y todavía no sabía que era lo que le esperaba...

" El jueves a la salida del colegio hay una especie de baile de los más grandes, llamado GetaDisk, pero estamos invitados. ¿ Te encantaría ir con Jimmy?"

"Pues si. Si me lo pregunta, si... pero si no, no me voy a dejar que se me ría en la cara ni tampoco dejarme pisotear. Si quiere ir conmigo, que me lo pregunte!

Ya ha pasado media hora, tiene que irte, pero como soy tan caritativa te dejaré hacer una pregunta más"

" Está bien. ¿ En el GetaDisk te darías un beso con Jimmy?"

Cindy se impacienta...

" Yo no he dicho que ese tipo de preguntas sean válidas "

" Ok, pongámoslo así; si Jimmy te agarrara y te dijera Cindy quiero... y bruscamente sin dejarte respuesta te besaría como nunca, ¿vos que harías? Dos opciones: a) Seguirías con el beso porque realmente lo deseas con toda tu alma, tanto como vos lo amas, o b) lo cortás ( el beso) y le pegás una cachetada como en el sueño de Carl..."

" Libby por favor, no necesito estudiar el abecedario.. pero considerando las opciones.. ninguna... yo seguiría con el beso pero también me enfadaría porque me lo robó sin mi consentimiento, aunque si bien lo disfrutaría viniendo de Jimmy porque... rayos, ya te lo he dicho!"

" Hasta mañana amiga, recuerda que es a las ocho el baile. Y quien sabe si sucede algo parecido a lo de la ultima pregunta"

Mientras tanto, Sheen entra al laboratorio, el lugar preferido de Jimmy:

" Bueno Jim, vamos al grano. Te gusta Cindy?"

" Ay Sheen, todavía no nos gustan las chicas"

" Eres un ultra mentiroso. Me recuerda al capitulo de Ultralord en el cual el oculta los sentimientos a su amada. La verdad Jimmy, ese episodio estuvo ultra wow...Empezó cuando Ultralord...

" Ah.. no Sheen, prefiero que sigas con las preguntas"

" Amas a Cindy? ¿Porque no se lo dices?"

" No se lo digo por dos simple cosas; quizás me rechace y se ría en mi cara y quizás se lo cuente a todos los niños de Retroville destruyendo mi reputación.. Un momento...( se pone colorado) yo no he dicho que me gustara Cin..."

" Lo dijiste! Lo dijiste! Lo dijiste! Te gusta Cindy! Es lo que mas amas después de la ciencia, claro! Los supe desde que llegaste a Retroville, la forma en que la miras, en que ambos discuten, es una ultra noticia.. Jimmy, tienes oportunidad el Jueves para decírselo en el GetaDisk, recuerda es a las ocho... Debo irme, ya tengo lo que quería"

Y así, concluye una serie de preguntas y respuestas. Al mismo tiempo, Eustace está planeando algunas cosillas macabras en su cuarto rico:

" Ahora, seguramente Sheen y Libby habrán hecho el reportaje a Cindy y a Jimmy. El de Cindy solo servirá para disfrutar con pochoclos, y para saber un poco más sobre ella, mi trofeo neutrónico...Pero el de Jimmy marcará una verdadera venganza..."


	4. Aparentaba ser un día normal

**La Venganza**

Capitulo 1: Apariencia de un día normal 

Llegado el otro día, jueves, Libby y Sheen habían quedado con Eustace tomarse aquel día libre para preparar las entrevistas...

Mientras tanto, Jimmy se encontraba sólo con Carl, hasta que éste tuvo que ir a buscar sus medicamentos contra las alergias. Entonces Jimmy se quedó sólo, dándole la oportunidad a Betty Quinlan para aproximarse a él...

" Hey Jimmy, he dicho lo bien que te ves hoy?" – Le dice coqueteando-

Jimmy enseguida se pone colorado porque Betty Quinlan lo había llamado "lindo"...Desde otro lugar, alguien los está observando..

" Ah..Si, digo gracias, sinceramente casi todo el tiempo las chicas me dicen lo contrario..en realidad siempre se burlan de mi..."

" Si, y tienes una mente... lastima que yo no, y ahora no sé que hacer con mi reporte sobre los plesiosauros...simplemente porque no lo entiendo.."

" Yo... Bueno, pues si quieres te ayudo a hacerlo, prometo que te sacarás una excelente nota..."

" Ay gracias Jimmy...sabía que lo ibas a hacer, digo, sabía que sos tan amable.. en cuanto a lo de las que te critican , dime quienes son, porque no pueden despreciar semejante buen compañero.."

" La única que me odia es Cindy Vor..."

Justo en ese instante pasa cerca de Betty, Cindy Vortex, pero ni Jimmy ni ella se dan cuenta..

" Si, esa Cinthia Vortex es una completa idiota y una desagradable nerds, no le hagas caso, primero antes de decirte algo a ti, creo que debe mirarse al espejo.."

Jimmy se da cuenta de que la cara de enfado de Cindy transcribe una fuerte presencia de ira en ella misma..

Cindy la llama a Betty, y luego la empuja contra la pared..

" Me parece que de aquí en más la que se debe mirar en el espejo serás vos..."

Cindy se dispone a pegarle como nunca antes lo había hecho ni en las clases de Tai-Chi...y continúa diciendo lo que estaba comentado...

" Por lo morado que te va a quedar el ojo.."

Pero Carl, al volver, la detiene, poniéndola en su orbita..

" Cinthia que haces? Quieres llevarte una amonestación o una suspensión? No tienes miedo de que te reten? Si quieres no hace falta practicar artes marciales sobre una alumna, solo ve y díselo al director"

" No te animas. Nunca te vas a animar, mosquita muerta!"- Apresurada dice Betty-

Cindy se dispone otra vez a golpearla, pero Betty no le da tiempo y se va de aquel lugar...

" Escucha Nerdtron, será mejor que no me entere de que tu y Betty están conspirando en contra mío porque la va a pasar muy mal, y creo que tu no quieres eso para ella, o me equivoco?"

Y así terminaba la jornada de estudios de aquel día, con una interesada Betty, con una enfadada y celosa Cindy, y un Jimmy muy pero muy confundido...

Pero, también comenzaba una nueva jornada a las ocho, razón por la cual todos se preparaban muy ansiosos para aquel baile...

Mientras tanto, Eustace:

" Muy bien, chicos, puede retirarse. Me aseguraré de que no haya errores para mandarles el video a cada uno de los chicos, y quizá después de esto se abra una nueva relación fructífera entre ambos..."

Libby y Sheen se van, en el camino, Sheen intenta preguntarle si quiere ir con el al GetaDisk, y Libby acepta.

Eustace continua haciendo su malévolo plan:

" Vamos a ver la cinta de Jimmy, por suerte Sheen no sabe que además mis cámaras podían filmar, así mi plan se volverá más creíble"

Eustace comienza a trabajar en la cinta, como cambiándoles partes, apretando botones y girando palancas... El plan? Muy simple: cambiaría la verdadera cinta de Jimmy por una falsa, y luego la pasaría en el GetaDisk. Esta cinta de Jimmy diría cosas muy malas de Cindy, y cuando todos los niños de Retroville lo vieran, pondrían en ridículo a Jimmy, y lograrían que Cindy derramase más de una lagrima...


	5. El Mal toma su puesto

**La Venganza**

Capitulo 1: El mal tomó su puesto 

Eran las 19:30, faltaba media hora para el GetaDisk, y muchos llamados telefónicos se cruzaron...

" Hey Lib, porqué faltaste hoy?"

" Pues... porque tenía que ir a hacer mis trabajos comunitarios recogiendo la basura del mirador"

" Creí que eso lo hacías los Lunes"

" Si...bueno...es que cambiaron los días"

" No te perdiste de nada, Sheen faltó, casi más Betty sale con un ojo morado, pero nada en especial..."

" ¿Un ojo morado? ¿Quiere decir que le pegaste?"

" Estuve a punto, de no ser por ese Nerdtron que se le cae la baba por ella..."

" Me imagino que vas a ir al GetaDisk, no?"

" ¿Quien te dijo que no iba a ir? Tengo dos causales por las cuales ir: una es porque me compré un vestido hermoso y la otra porque neu...digo... Nick va a ir..."

" Si, si claro, bueno, entonces nos vemos."

Y así terminaba una conversación, pero al mismo tiempo empezaba otra..

" Hola Jimmy! Como estuvo tu día en la escuela?"

" Genial, Sheen, Betty me dijo que me veía bien, y ahora voy a ayudarla a hacer un trabajo de plesiosauros.."

" Ultra interés, bueno, vas a ir al baile?"

" Si, y tu?"

" Eh si Jimmy, después me cuentas, ahora está por comenzar Ultralord "El especial" y no lo quiero perded ni por casualidad"

Y así también, terminaba otra conversación un poco más cortita.

Mientras tanto, Cindy se probaba el vestido en su habitación..

" Creo que este vestido vale la pena"

Y no era de menos; era un vestido con encajes de tul y puntilla, con volados y seda y perlas diminutas, zafiros y esmeraldas, aunque todo de color celeste...como a Cindy le gustaba..

Lo que esa niña rubia no sabía era que mientras ella se soltaba el cabello rizado y dorado que tenía y se aplicaba hebillas con perlas del mismo tono, un niño genio la espiaba desde su alcoba...

"_se ve hermosa...hoy o nunca, no puedo evitarlo más.."_

Jimmy la estaba observando aunque ella no se diera cuenta...Pero se estaba haciendo tarde, y Jimmy decidió también cambiarse..

Muchos niños de Retroville ( y no tan niños) comenzaron a llegar a donde se haría el GetaDisk, era en el gimnasio de la escuela..

Cindy fue una de las ultimas en llegar, esto iba en contra de su voluntad, porque a ella le gustaba llegar temprano a todo, pero su madre le aconsejó que fuera tarde así creaba más suspenso..Más que un consejo, era un orden, porque Libby iba a ir tarde y quería que la acompañara en el camino y que no se cruzara con Neutron, porque en verdad, la madre como la hija lo detestaban...

Finalmente, Libby llegó con Cindy. Estuvieron un rato juntas hasta que comenzó el show y la música lenta, y entonces Libby se fue con Sheen y se tuvo que quedar sola...

" Cin..thi...thi...a, qui...eres...bai...bai...lar...con...mi...mi..go..?"

"¿ Neutron que quieres? ¿Porque no bailas con Betty?" – Dice la niña rubia de una forma muy sarcástica

" Te ves...mu...y... bien"

Cindy no pensaba en aceptar aquella invitación del abobado Neutron ( abobado quedó cuando vio a Cindy tan maravillosamente linda), pero su amiga LIBBY mientras daba vueltas con Sheen en la pista, la empujó muy tenuemente contra Jimmy, quien la tomó por la cadera y asi comenzaron a bailar

" Yo no he dicho que quería bailar contigo..pero es decepcionante quedarme sola.."

" Acaso no estarías con Nick"

" No, por dos cosas: porque el está con Betty, y porque...porque...porque aquí estoy muy bien contigo.."

" Yo también, ¿porque te pusiste así cuando Betty dijo eso?"

" Me molestan las llena cabezas, aunque confieso que no se si tanto como para golpearla"

" Entonces, no la ibas a golpear, pero fue porque Carl te detuvo.."

" Exacto, porque me molesta cuando se te cae la baba por esa interesada, no te diste cuenta de que te dijo que te veías bien solo para que le hagas el trabajo de los plesiosauros , no quiero que nadie te engañe.."

" Espera, quieres decir que estuviste escuchando la conversación?"

" Bueno...si, lo siento es que me intuición femenina me estaba alertando de algo... que lastima que los hombres no tienen su intuición masculina..."

Jimmy se le acerca cada vez más...

" ¿Y qué te está diciendo tu intuición femenina ahora? Que soy un tarado que no sabe lo que quiere...?"

" No... me está sugiriendo que...que.."

Justo en esos momentos, se corta la música y por la pantalla gigante aparece la foto de un niño genio...Libby y Sheen se acercan a la parejita:

" Jimmy, acaso esa no es tu foto? Que hace en la pantalla grande?"

Segundos. Segundos tuvieron que esperar para escuchar una vos lastimosa que hablaba a todo volumen:

" _hoy conocerá todas las verdades del niño más inteligente de Retroville..su nombre es James Isaac Neutron, más conocido por Jimmy, y sus apodos cabezón, Nerdtron, entre otros..."_

Acto seguido en la pantalla grande aparece un video en que supuestamente habla Jimmy... Era la entrevista que Sheen le había hecho al niño genio!

" Qué piensas de Cinthia Vortex?"

Jimmy contesta:

" Qué es una cabeza hueca, y que se merece todo lo peor del mundo"

" Cómo, acaso no la amas a Cindy?"

Jimmy Contesta:

" No, la odio con toda mi alma y le deseo que la pase horrible durante toda su monótona vida. SOLO JUEGO CON ELLA CUANDO LE DIGO QUE LA AMO, O CUANDO LE BUSCO ALGUN BESO. Me gusta jugar con ella, me gusta hacerla sufrir, me pone contento cuando llora o se deprime, y me alegra cuando su ( esto lo dice muy sarcásticamente) corazoncito se rompe en trizas..

" ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de Cindy?

" Que se tan tonta, para poder manipularla a mi gusto!"

" Y qué hay de tu amigo Carl?"

" Bueno, es un alérgico miedoso y no sirve para nada."

_La voz comienza de vuelta:_

" _ese es el niño que se esconde detrás de una inocente cara y un cerebro particular...ese es el niño que dice ser amigo de todos, y que dice ser amable... ese es Jimmy Neutron..."_

Todo el gimnasio se quedó paralizado, y Cindy soltó a Jimmy para fugarse de aquel infierno..Jimmy, no sabía que hacer, el tampoco creía lo que estaba pasando..no sabía que era o que estaba ocurriendo, que cuando justo Cindy y el estaban juntos sin pelearse y a punto de aclarar la situación confusa, esto tuvo que pasar..y nadie lo habría de olvidar, mucho menos, cierta niña rubia que había salido corriendo y ahogándose en un mar de lagrimas mientras la lluvia y sus lagrimas la empapaban...


	6. Un Viernes Distinto

**La Venganza**

Capitulo 1: Un Viernes distinto 

Luego de aquel suceso tan nefasto, el día viernes había llegado tan pronto como nunca. Y con él, el colegio. Parecía ser un día común y corriente, hasta que muchos comenzaron a inquietarse ante la no deseada presencia de tal niño genio. En el pasillo, todos lo miraban con desprecio mientras lo criticaban y hablaban de él en susurros pequeños... Jimmy caminaba con cierto temor por lo que había pasado el día anterior, pero como el se encontraba libre de toda culpa, tenía que tener la conciencia limpia; el no había hecho eso, aun así la mayoría pensaba que el mentía y murmuraban criticas ofensivas hacia él. Hablaban de él, de todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, y hablaban también de la "pobre" Cindy..

" Oye Neutron, sos patético, ¿como pudiste hacerle eso a Cindy?"- Le gritaban mientras caminaba-

Eso era otra cosa que tenía que tolerar, que muchos se le acercaran y le dijeran que era un demente, un farsante, un patético, un descomunal nerds despreciable... Hasta que encontró a Libby que estaba con Nick, (obviamente hablando de Cindy), también tuvo que aguantar muchos insultos, muchas escupidas, muchas miradas desafiantes. De más está decir que también le arrojaban basura, como cáscaras de plátano ( bueno, banana), huevos, y cosas por el estilo.

" Escúchenme, tienen que escucharme!"

" No gracias, ya escuché demasiadas cosas de ti ayer y no pienso escuchar más . Aunque tengo que felicitarte; por lo menos no pasaste por la pantalla grande lo que pensabas de mi . Vete al diablo, ¿quieres?"

" Es cierto Nerdtron, porque no te largas así por lo menos dejas de molestar más de lo que hiciste" – Respondió en un tono amenazante Nick-

Pero Jimmy buscaba que alguien lo escuchara: alguien que por una culpa que el no tenía había lastimado mas que nunca: Cindy. Buscó y siguió buscando hasta que un no alentador timbre sonó marcando el comienzo de aquella jornada de clases. Todos entraron y pasaron aquel día hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo. Era la primero vez que Jimmy comía solo: porque Carl, Libby estaban enojados con él. Un momento; ¿Y Sheen? Bueno, parece que ahí viene con Libby:

" Sos una ultra porquería"

" Si Sheen, tienes razón, mejor me iré con alguien que nunca lastimaría a MÍ AMIGA" ( el "mi" lo puse con tilde porque Libby lo remarcó posesivamente)

Libby se retira, dejando a Sheen solo con Jimmy:

" Hey Jimmy, escucha, yo se que vos no fuiste, y después debo contarte algo ultra interesante, pero lo siento si cuando estoy con Libby te trato así, no quiero que ella se enoje conmigo porque confíe en vos,¿si?"

" Está bien, siéntate y diviértete tratándome como me merezco"

" Yo se quien fue... te conozco y nunca lo harías, nunca te interesaría lastimar a nadie"

" Dime ya quien es, Sheen, si no quieres que termine en un basurero"

Libby llega y lo tomo a Sheen por el brazo, sin dejarle tiempo para saludar a Neutron...

" Oye Sheen, ¿que haces? ¿Quieres perderme definitivamente? Si eso quieres, no hace falta que apoyes a Jimmy después de lo que le hizo a Cindy... y a Carl, rayos, Carl es tu amigo y después defiendes a Jimmy de llamarla gordito inservible"

" No está bien, mi reina...prometo que no defenderé más a Jimmy..."

" Mejor así." Lo saluda con un beso corto pero como recompensa por aquella promesa.

Mientras tanto, Jimmy revolvía su comida pensando en como estaría Cindy.. hasta que Betty se le acerca a su mesa...

" Oye Jimmy, no se porqué todos te tratan mal, pero yo confío en que no fuiste vos, de alguna manera todos te envidian y es por eso que te hacen esto..."

"Gracias Betty, pero tus consuelos no sirven de mucho...es que después de lo que le pasó a Cindy me siento pésimo..."

" La amas, ¿no?"

Jimmy asienta con su cabeza...

" Si quieres puedo ayudarte a buscarla...déjamelo a mi"

" No Betty, gracias pero no, debo ser yo quien la busque y arriesgue todo por ella.."

Terminó el recreo, el día de clases...pero a Jimmy no se la acababan las esperanzas de encontrar a Cindy y al culpable de todo su calvario...


	7. Buscandote

Capítulo: Buscándote 

Jimmy, al terminar el día de clases, decidió ir a su laboratorio para pensar y un poco reflexionar sobre como encarar a Cindy sin que ella huyera o le negara la verdad.

"Muy bien, Goddard, opciones"

Goddard, su fiel perro, comienza a mostrarle diversas opciones en su pantalla.

" Asumir injustamente que fue tu culpa y pedir perdón"

" No, eso sería rebajar mi orgullo y mentir sobre la mentira. Demasiado"

" Regalarle a cada uno de todos los niños tus inventos viejos para que no se enojen contigo"

" Serán viejos, pero útiles. Piénsalo de este modo: eso sería una "coima", un chantaje..."

" Buscar a Cindy, mirarla a los ojos diciéndole la verdad"

"En el ultimo de los casos"

" Irte bien lejos de Retroville y olvidarte de todo tu entorno"

" Qué chico, Creo que necesitas más latas, pasemos a la anterior"

"Buscar a Cindy, mirarla a los ojos diciéndole la verdad"

" Creo que esa es la mejor idea. Le diré que yo no dije eso de ella"

"Si claro, amo, te creerá"

" Tienes razón, ella nunca me creería ni mucho más"

"Dile la verdad, y la verdad de la verdad. Que tu la amas"

Jimmy se quedo meditando. Aquella opción que Goddard había señalado no estaba tan mal, pero era seguro que iba a costar por dos cosas: Porque Cindy es una niña terca, demasiado caprichosa y desconfiada de los demás, y el segundo punto era que a Jimmy ,pese a que era un niño genio y que no tenía ningún problema en encarar cualquier situación, le resultaba revelar sus sentimientos de un día para el otro, mucho más si era por un problema de este tipo y en estas circunstancias. Goddard también era muy astuto, pero en cuestiones del amor, no mucho sabía.

" Quién soy yo? Soy James Isaac Neutron, y la persona que me hizo esto verá que yo no me rindo tan fácilmente, y mucho menos si es por Cindy...digo por mi orgullo y reputación"

Juntó todas su fuerzas y decidió a buscar a Cindy. Con ella, muy posiblemente estaría el culpable de todo esto, pensó Jimmy. No le importaba nada, solo dos cosas: Recuperar a Cindy, y que todos lo conozcan como antes era...


	8. Buscándote Parte 2

Capítulo: Buscándote Parte 2 

Jimmy tomó su deslizador y recorrió toda la ciudad, desde Retroland hasta todos los lugares de comida rápida, desde edificios municipales hasta escuelas, bibliotecas y centros de venta, como shoppings o locales y comercios. Muchas dificultades surgieron en el camino, pero aún así las superó. Buscó por todos lados, hasta en la dulcería, aunque no se animó a entrar porque sabía que probablemente entraría allí, pero no saldría si estaban Libby, Nick y unos cuantos otros. Entonces mandó a Goddard quien luego de un par de minutos le confirmó que Cindy no se encontraba allí. Neutron se sentó bajo la sombra de un ombú en la plaza principal de Retroville, mientras iba tachando las zonas que ya había recorrido...

" Mr Crowl Fast Food, revisado, Retroland, revisado…"

Siguió enumerando lugares, zonas y demás por varios minutos..hasta que su expresión se cambió por una de tristeza repentina, sabiendo que no quedaban mas lugares por revisar, sabiendo que no había encontrado a Cindy...

Una brisa no muy delicada de viento se levantó, y frente a la gran cabeza de Jimmy se le pegó un folleto apelativo, publicitario:

Restaurante "Gala de lucero", más caro, mejor...

" Que me interesa a mi este restaurante...si de todos modos, no soy rico como para ir..."

Un lamparita se le subió por la cabeza a Jimmy, sí! El se había dado cuenta de quién podría haber sido el causante de todo esto, y también con quién podría estar Cinthia Vortex .

" Eustace Strych puede ser el culpable de toda mi angustia"

Fue a buscar a Sheen, quien se había quedado en el camino mirando una propaganda de Ultralord en el comercio de electrodomésticos...

" Sheen, vos sabías quién había hecho todo esto?"

"Si Jimmy, era lo que te quería contar desde un principio. Es una historia muy larga.."

Sheen pasó aproximadamente una hora explicándole a Jimmy todo, con lujos de detalles, hasta que Jimmy comprendió..

"Gracias Sheen, nos vemos"

Y así, Jimmy salió corriendo hacia la casa tan humilde y sencilla de Eustace Strych ( lo digo sarcásticamente, todos saben que vive en una mansión)...hasta que llegó y no esperó a que le habrán la puerta, sino que la atravesó con su rayo láser serie X100...

Eustace Strych lo recibió de brazos abiertos...

"Hola Jimmy, te estaba esperando"

" Que me que?. Ya Strych, ve al grano, donde está Vortex"

"Se ve que la extrañas. Pobre de ti, me das tanta pena"

" No me interesa tu piedad, niño mimado"

"Quién habló de piedad, Neutron, ya tuve demasiada cuando solo realicé parte de mi plan..."

" Hacer caer a Sheen y a Libby para luego avergonzarme frente a todos de una forma realmente cobarde y falsa"

" Parece que hablaste con el payasito y con la...morocha. Sabía que tarde o temprano se quebrarían, por mentes bajas, verás, Eustace Strych no es bueno en hacer cuentos ni narraciones ni bellos poemas de amor, pero si soy muy bueno planeando las peores y deplorables venganzas habidas y por haber"

" ¿Que me tienes preparado? No te tengo miedo, yo y mi ciencia..."

" Yo y mi ciencia, el burro por delante, parece que todo esto te ha hecho olvidar muchas reglas gramaticales. Pero para hacer más ameno mi desquite para contigo, te voy a dejar que visites a Cindy por un rato, ten en cuenta que luego será solo mia...Ah y por cierto, no hagas enfadar a los guardias, son muy gruñones"

Luego, un ejercito de robots altos y cubiertos de tornillos se aproximaron a Jimmy trabándolo por las espaldas...

"Suéltenme, ah"

" Al calabozo JNACV100"

Y así se lo llevan a Jimmy a la fuerza...Jimmy se había quedado pensando en todo lo que aquel niño rico le había dicho, estaba seguro de que esta vez no solo su ciencia lo ayudaría del todo...tenía que pensar en otra estrategia, y tenía que rescatar y dejar afuera, por decirlo de algún modo, a Cindy; si el malvado aunque millonario Eustace quería vengarse de Jimmy, que no interponga a Cindy en el medio...


	9. Unas cuantas palabras

Capítulo: Unas Cuantas Palabras... 

Los robots guardianes lo llevan a Jimmy a su celda, pero como un niño genio no se iba a dar por vencido, tenía que pensar en algo, muy rápido.

" Los robots usan microchip de tipo A según su función, o tipo B en el peor de los casos, pero como están instalados para obedecer ordenes, no me harán caso si mi ADN no es válido ni compatible. Sólo puedo tratar de quitarle ese microchip y reinstalárselo a mi gusto"

Jimmy le da un golpe en el botón izquierdo pero ya habían llegado a la celda, y el niño genio fue bruscamente tirado hacia la mazmorra toda oscura. Jimmy quedó tendido en el suelo algo confundido y noqueado. Y no sintió nada; ni siquiera una tal niña rubiecita...

"¡Jimmy ! Por dios Jimmy, estás bien?"

Era Cindy, pero ¿porqué habría de estar en el calabozo junto con Jimmy? ( Jeje, lo sabrán dentro de un par de párrafos). Ella trató de que reaccionara, pero se decidió a golpearle una cachetada para que reaccionara de una buena vez.

"¡Jimmy! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

La Srta. Vortex lo abrazó como si nunca hubieran sido rivales, como si lo que había ocurrido aquel Jueves nunca hubiese pasado. Era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca, Cindy sentada al lado de el en el calabozo, todavía lo abrazaba.

Jimmy ya había reaccionado por completo, y estaba muy asombrado:

"Cindy, que haces aquí?"

" Vos que hacés aquí, yo bueno, es una historia muy larga..."

"Yo te estaba buscando para pedirte perdón, te busqué por todo Retroville pero no te encontré, hasta que Sheen me contó quién había sido y pensé que estarías con él"

" Esta es la primera vez que me molesta la actitud de Sheen. Eustace lo hipnotizó para que a cualquier persona que le hablase le dijera : Jimmy, Eustace fue el culpable. Todo para traerte hasta aquí"

"¿Estás diciendo que lo usó como carnada para atraparme a mi y así vengarse de mi? Y como lo sabés vos?"

"Pues, al principio el me dejaba "libre" pero cuando yo me enteré de su plan revisando los videos, las entrevistas, no tuvo más remedio que encerrarme para no detener su proyecto"

" ¿Qué entrevistas?"

" La que Sheen te hizo a vos, y la que Libby me hizo a mi. Ellos dos querían que nos amigáramos, y Eustace les propuso esta idea. Ellos le creyeron, pero luego el niño rico cambió tu reportaje por uno falso y lo pasó por la pantalla grande para que yo me enojara y me decepcionara , y así vengarse de vos, pero creo que piensa que es poco sufrimiento con que no te perdone, y está planeando vengarse de vos con algo mucho peor..."

" Cindy yo... lo siento si te sentiste mal..."

" No importa, ahora se que no fuiste vos...y..."

Cindy estaba a punto de confesar todo. Pero un ligero rubor por parte de Jimmy la detuvo, haciéndola cambiar de tema.

" y creo que si tenemos que escapar, hagámoslo ahora, no quiero que nada malo te suceda, no Jimmy, antes que eso se las tiene que ver conmigo y..."

Jimmy le tapó la boca suavemente con dos de sus dedos.

" No Cindy, no te metas, no quiero que por mi culpa algo malo te suceda"

" Jimmy yo no te quiero perder aunque nunca te tuve realmente...pero quisiera que"

Jimmy recordó una cosa: que Cindy había mencionado algo sobre la entrevista que Sheen le había hecho a él, y recordó cuáles posiblemente fueron sus respuestas...

" ¿Viste mi entrevista?"

"Eh...pues...no definitivamente, pero supongo que no decía nada malo, yo sólo llegué a la parte en que hablabas de Carl, pero no pude ver nada sobre mi"

Cindy estaba mintiendo, ella había visto la entrevistas entera, pero no se animaba a decirle a Jimmy que ya sabía todo acerca sus sentimientos. No, porque siempre ella terminaba saliendo lastimada, y no porque lo más probable sería que Jimmy lo desmintiera.

" Jimmy, te quería decir algo..."

" Qué Cindy? ¿ que por que falte poco para que Eustace me domine me vas a llamar Jimmy?"

" No, sólo quería decirte que le respondí a Libby cuando me preguntó una cosa sobre vos"

" Pretendés que te crea? "

" Si Jimmy, verás, yo a vos no te quiero, sino que te...te..."

" Cindy primero yo...bueno en todo este tiempo siempre me gustaste, no sólo como persona, sino como niña, resumiendo... te amo"

Cindy no bien Jimmy terminó de decir esto, lo besó; y el no hizo mucho menos, la tomó por la cintura y siguió este juego de labios que habían comenzado...Estaban tan sumidos en el disfrute de este beso que no se dieron cuenta de que tal niño rico se les acercaba no muy sigilosamente:

" Vaya vaya, ¿qué veo? Que mi futura novia y el futuro...bueno, y el niño genio sin futuro están haciendo cosas no muy apropiadas para su edad, más bien besándose y abrazándose demostrando sus sentimientos permanentes... qué asco. Me recuerda a las novelas cuando los prometidos están al borde de una tragedia, y aquí no es para menos"

Cindy y Jimmy ya habían parado con el beso, pero aún seguían abrazados...

" Llegó la hora, Jimmy Neutron, la hora de mi venganza contigo"

Eustace señaló a unos robots que fueran a buscar a Jimmy; eran dos robots que cada uno medía alrededor de 1.30 cm pero que tenían la potencia de 100 elefantes y la fuerza de 1.000 caballos, y el ímpetu de 8.000 cachalotes. Cindy se asustó; no por los Robots, sino por lo que le fuera a pasar a Jimmy.. Esto produjo que Cindy se interpusiera entre los robots y Jimmy...

" No le harás nada a Jimmy mientras yo esté aquí. Tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver antes de que a Jimmy le suceda algo o..."

" El amor nos hace cometer locuras... ya Cindy, a vos no te pasará nada si no interfieres. Robotops, procedan"

Los robots empujaron bruscamente con excedida fuerza e ilimitada potencia, haciendo que Cindy chocara contra la pared y que se cayera pedazos de piedra como si por ese estruendo se fuera a retumbar. Esto hizo que Jimmy realmente se enfadara y fuera a ayudar a Cindy, pero un rayo In-atmosférico que poseía Eustace lo detuviera.

" Si quieres que no le suceda nada a tu doncella, mejor acompáñame, Neutron"

Jimmy no tuvo más remedio que acompañarlos, quizás, hacia su destino próximo : la venganza ...


	10. El Final

Capítulo: En guardia!

Jimmy fue trasladado hacia un lugar sombrío y desierto por los Robotops. Al llegar, el niño rico se encontraba allí, sentado en un escritorio aunque dado vuelta. Los Robotops lo hacen sentar forzosamente al niño genio, quién reacciona algo enfadado y pasmado por lo que le fuera a pasar dentro de determinado tiempo..

" Sos un cobarde. No tenías que meter a Cindy en todo esto para atraerme a mí"

" No lo quería hacer, solo que mi madura mente reflexionó y me di cuenta de que era muy poco para tu amargura que Cindy nunca más te perdonara...entonces decidí hacerte algo peor, algo que no solo te duela en alma sino en cuerpo..."

Jimmy había entendido lo que Eustace le estaba diciendo. Lo que realmente quería el niño rico era que Jimmy se sintiera triste, y que además, que se sintiera dolido en su cuerpo...

" Ve al grano...si quieres destruirme hazlo, pero deja a Cindy ir, ella no tiene ningún asunto pendiente contigo"

"Acaso no te diste cuenta? Ella será mi prometida, y por ende, debe respetarme como novio, no puede besarse a su peor enemigo mientras yo esté con ella"

" Acéptalo, si sigues siendo soberbio, arrogante, orgulloso, como quieras llamarlo, nadie se fijará en ti"

" No me conoces bien. Pero te prometo que después de ahora conocerás que con Eustace Strych no se juega..."

" ¿Cómo te piensas vengar de mi?"

" Es una sorpresa. Robotops, traigan el R100.000F y destrúyanlo."

Mientras tanto, en el calabozo...

" debo encontrar la forma de salvar a Jimmy... veamos... necesitaría llamarlo a Goddard pero eso solo lo lograría con el reloj pulsera de Jimmy...que está en el suelo!"

Cindy se alegró de que el localizador de Jimmy estuviera en el suelo para comunicarse con Goddard y así rescatar a Jimmy. Presionó varias teclas hasta que por fin en la pantalla apareció una frase conectando sistema seguida de la imagen del fiel canino...

" Goddard, escucha bien, localiza a Libby y a Sheen y si crees necesario a Carl, Jimmy está en problemas...rápido anda!"

Goddard la obedeció, aunque Cindy se había olvidado de que este canino de metal necesitaba unas remodelaciones y un par de reformas, y que era por eso que en lugar de buscar a los demás amigos acudió al encuentro de Cindy. Pasó por las rejas y comenzó a lamer a Cindy como si fuera su dueña.

" Ya...aja...ja ... Goddard escucha, tienes que sacarme de aquí si quieres que tu dueño esté en buen estado"

Goddard quemó los barrotes que impedían el paso para salir de la jaula aquella. La niña rubia se atrevió a reiterar una orden a Goddard: que localice a los demás para ayudar a salvar a Jimmy de una casi segura destrucción. Cindy comenzó a recorrer los caminos, túneles y pasadizos, hasta que llegó a uno oscuro y como sumergido en tinieblas, aunque alumbrado solo por una luz... la luz de un rayo láser...que apuntaba hacia una especie de pandereta en la que el niño genio se encontraba atado...

" Te explicaré un poco de que va todo esto, Nerdtron, esto es un rayo radioactivo cuya función es proporcionar múltiples compuestos radioactivos en este caso a ti, eso prácticamente te anestesiará todo lo que ayuda a que tu cuerpo se mantenga de pie, en fin, destruirá todo lo que te mantiene vivo...resumiendo, este rayo te aniquilará por completo borrándote del universo"

Cindy había comenzado a escuchar esto; pero sabía que si ella intervenía en esos momentos no salvaría al niño genio, sino que para colmo la secuestrarían a ella también...

Por supuesto, ella lo que menos quería era que le pase algo malo a Jimmy; estaba dispuesta a que la destruyan de radiación a ella antes que a Jimmy. Era tal su amor por el. Y era tal su amor por ella.

"Robotops, comiencen radiación. Neutron, ¿quieres decir tus ultimas palabras?"

Cindy, al ver que estaban a punto de comenzar a aniquilar a Jimmy, intervino y se colocó atrás de Eustace, razón por la cual Jimmy se vio obligado a detenerla:

" Cindy sal de aquí!"

" No!"

Cindy se colocó entre el disparador del rayo y Jimmy, impidiendo así el paso de la radiación...

" Hazle caso, no te pasará nada a ti, solo a el"

"No le harás daño a Jimmy nunca porque lo amo y no pienso..."

Ya era demasiado tarde, el rayo ya había impulsado la radiación que estaba llegando al cuerpo de Cindy, quien estaba abrazada a Jimmy que estaba colgado de la especie de pandereta. Mientras Cindy recibía la radiación y se abrazaba con Jimmy, él insistía en que se fuera.

" No Jimmy, escucha, mi cuerpo resultará como un espejo , y le reflejará la radiación que mi cuerpo tome a Eustace. Es la única forma de que no salgas herido. Mira, dentro de un par de minutos mi cuerpo no resistirá los compuestos de la radiación y... bueno...tu me entiendes..."

" No Cindy, vete de aquí" – Gritaba Jimmy llorando, pues el comprendía de que la radiación que estaba llegando a Cindy la mataría, pero que también Cindy funcionaba como una especie de reflector y que por eso la radiación también eliminaría a Eustace, dejando en paz a Jimmy.

Cindy ya se estaba mareando; veía algo borroso y podía sentir como no sentía sus manos...pronto sus pies...y pronto no sentiría su cara, ni respiraría, ni sentiría su boca...

"Ji..ji...mmy, yo...yo...tee...a.a.mo" Confesó Cindy, y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía se animó a besar quizás por ultima vez a Jimmy.

El rayo láser dejó de funcionar. La radiación ya había llegado por completo al cuerpo de Cindy; y se había reflejado a Eustace quién se estrelló contra la pared por la sobrecarga radioactiva...Una gota derramó los ojos de Jimmy, al darse cuenta de que Cindy no se encontraba bien...

En esos instante, llegó Goddard acompañado de Libby y Sheen. El can, carbonizó las placas que sostenían a Jimmy, quién desesperado se arrodilló al lado del cuerpo de Cindy, quien parecía no dar aviso...

Jimmy estaba llorando; Cindy estaba...muerta, o al menos eso parecía.

Libby se sorprendió al ver a su amiga tirada en el piso.

" Cindy, Cindy,¿Qué te sucede?"

No terminó de decir su refrán que sus lagrimas amenazaban con llenar el desierto si eran derramadas...

Estaba muerta, la radiación le habrá destruido todo lo que su cuerpo necesitaba para vivir.

Jimmy la tomó por la espalda y comenzó a llora desconsoladamente, era la primera vez que sentía ganas de morirse junto con Cindy, quién descansaba como princesita.

" Jimmy, tu ciencia no puedo ayudarnos"- Desilusionado Sheen exclamó-

" Haz algo, no puede pasarle esto a Cindy, dime que no"

Pero Jimmy no pudo negar que Libby estaba equivocada; nada podía ayudar a Cindy a despertar de aquel sueño. El niño genio accedió a besar quizá por ultima vez a Cindy. La besó; aunque no pudo evitar derramar unas lagrimas..

" Cindy te amo" Mencionó.

Para sorpresa y admiro de todos, Cindy despertó. Sus dos esmeraldas se abrieron demostrándose tan bellas como nunca antes.

" Cindy estás bien!" Jimmy la besó y su alegría hizo que también volcara lagrimas...Libby apartó a Jimmy e interrumpió aquel beso para abrazar a su amiga.

" Que sucede?" Preguntó una confundida Cindy.

Jimmy accedió a explicarle todo lo que había ocurrido.

" Lo superaste. Tu cuerpo es capaz de soportar cualquier radiación y carga eléctrica."

Libby lo interrumpió:

" No Jimmy. La muerte ha sido vencida... por el amor. El amor la salvó"

Los niños se pararon y decidieron dejar ese lugar. Jimmy y Cindy habían comprendido que los dos se necesitaban y que ambos sentían lo mismo, y que a partir de ahora lo demostrarían públicamente sin importar el que dirán. Lo que realmente sentían y no podían evitar: no era competencia, ni rivalidad ni odio. Era amor. Amor Mutuo.

De las sombrías habitaciones de ese lugar, la voz de Eustace Strych resurgió. Estaba vivo.

" Ya verá Neutron, conmigo no se juega. Me habrás derrotado una vez pero no dos."

Aparece El profesor Calamitous:

" O tres. Sabía que no debían conspirar la venganza contigo. Mejor me largo de aquí e inventó mi propio...mi propio... " y no pudo terminar su enunciado que se retiró.

Eustace continuó:

" La próxima vez te destruiré Neutron, ya verás. No soy un nene de mamá como vos"

La madre de Eustace Strych lo interrumpe diciendo ( más bien gritando)

" Hijo, limpia la mugre que hiciste tu con tus amigos"

" Si mamá" – Responde un acobardado Eustace.

FIN


End file.
